


Xena's  Corner

by ClarkeRipley



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeRipley/pseuds/ClarkeRipley
Summary: Gert tries to show her support for Nico and Karolina by taking them to a gay bar.......





	Xena's  Corner

“Ladies I present to you ….Xena’s Corner “proclaimed Gert proudly as she led them into the bar

It had been nearly two months since they defeated their parents and their lives were just starting to get back to normal. Well as normal as you could get considering their circumstances. But victory came at a price. Not only did they have to deal with the emotional toll of sending their parents to prison but they also had to deal with the predatory press and with inheriting companies that had a bigger net worth then the GDP of quite a few countries. With great power came great responsibility and the super strength or the ability to fly were nothing compared to being a multi billionaire and being responsible for tens of thousands of employees. Not to mention that Karolina had to deal with the mess of being worshiped as a living god(by people other than her girlfriend)

With all the chaos they wanted to make sure that they wouldn’t drift away from each other so they made a pact. Hell or high water they would meet once a week and just spend time together. Each week someone different hosted the meeting. Tonight was Gert’s turn and since Chase was testifying in Washington and Alex was in a hacker conference in Las Vegas Gert had decided that they should have a girl’s night

“Gert is this a….” asked Nico nervously as she looked at the clientele and noticed that they were only women. 

“A lesbian bar slash pub? Yes. Well a LGBTQ bar slash pub. They are very inclusive here. I figured that with everything that happened we never had a chance to acknowledge and celebrate your sexuality. We want you know that we fully support and accept you “ Gert was a little out of breath at the end of her speech and was standing proudly

“Also they have all you can eat French fries!” added an excited Molly

“That’s a very nice gesture Gert. Thank you. Why don’t you guys get a table and I’ll get the drinks. First round is on me” said Karolina with a smile” and no Molly no alcohol for you yet’

Molly pouted for a while but then she quickly gave her order. After sharing a quick kiss with Nico Karolina went to get the drinks while they found a nice table in the corner. Gert high spirits fell a bit when she noticed the grumpy if not downright angry expression on Nico’s expression

“Are you okay Nico?” asked Molly innocently

“Oh I am perfect. I just love gay bars. They are so much fun” Nico’s voice was practically dripped with sarcasm

“I am sorry if I blindsided you” said Gert nervously ”I understand that it must be difficult dealing discovering your sexuality and you probably need time to come to terms with being bisexual and if this is too much for you we can always just go somewhere else….”

“I have no problem with being bisexual Gert. It’s just ugh you will see. It always happens” huffed Nico in annoyance

Molly and Gert were puzzled her words but before they could ask Karolina returned with their drinks and…another girl

“Hey guys. This is Luna. She offered to help me carry the drinks. Luna these are my friends Molly and Gert and this is my girlfriend Nico” said a beaming Karolina as they set down the drinks

Luna was a sweet girl with bright green eyes which were staring at Karolina with the intensity of a thousand suns. Her brilliant smile froze when Karolina said the girlfriend word and she seemed heartbroken for a second before she pulled herself together

“Girlfriend? Oh…I…..yes I forgot I have to go because I also have a girlfriend and she is calling me”

The girl practically ran away. She was the first but far from the last. In the next few hours Gert and Molly understood what Nico meant even if they couldn’t believe it was actually happening. It seemed like the entire bar had become focused on Karolina. Every few minutes someone new would buy a drink for Karolina. Gert counted. In the span of two hours various girls had sent over nineteen drinks to Karolina quite a few accompanied by phone numbers and in a few cases quite explicit notes. They were even three hotel keys. Two women also bought drinks for Gert which made her feel quite good about herself(and also low key guilty) and there were several attempts to send drinks Nico’s way as but her glare seemed to terrify the waiters. But even with it the outright river of drinks coming Karolina’s way never slowed down 

And that was the more conservative ones. Six women outright came to the table and started shamelessly flirting with Karolina. She always turned them down in a polite way, quite often by introducing Nico as her girlfriend (although this once resulted in one of the women offering them a threeway. Gert nearly choked on her drink when she heard that). It was one of the most entertaining nights Gert and Molly had for a while

Nico on the other hand was not amused. Every time a drink or worse a woman arrived she would scoot closer and closer to Karolina until she was practically sitting in her lap(“I split a drink on my seat”). Nico was not exactly a fan of PDA in front of strangers but now seemed intent to make it clear to everybody in the bar that Karolina was hers. And Karolina was enjoying it a lot judging by her pleased smirk. She was cuddling the hell out of Nico and taking selfies as if her life depended on it. This finally stopped any more women from coming over and drastically slowed down the drinks coming their way and they proceeded to spend the rest of the night smushed into each other

They were quite drunk by the time they got out of the bar as the three girls were leaning on each other for balance. Molly on the other hand was really high on sugar from all the non alcoholic cocktails and soda she drank and could barely contain herself from running around. She was currently busy talking with Chase on the phone but she was speaking so fast that nobody could really understand what she was saying. Karolina soon nodded off and was using Nico’s head as a pillow while lightly snoring as they waited for their Lyft

“That was a weird night” finally said Gert” I mean I knew the effect Karolina had on men, we have all seen the boys drooling after her in school but I didn’t think it would be this bad with girls”

“It’s worse.Karolina is white, blonde, gorgeous and sweet. She is lesbian catnip. At least this time nobody proposed” muttered Nico 

“Yeah Xavin was really weird” agreed Gert

“Oh she was only the first” said Nico darkly

“You are kidding” said an incredulous Gert. 

“KAROLINA” they both turned around to see the girl that had accompanied Karolina to their table…a Luna or something stumble out of the bar. She was clearly drunk and could barely stand on her feet. Right behind her two women quickly caught up to her. They were trying to drag her back to the bar but Luna didn’t even seem to notice as her entire attention was focused on Karolina..or more precisely in the air next to Karolina since the girl was clearly seeing double” I CAN MAKE YOU HAPPY KAROLINA. MARRY ME”

“We are so sorry. She is usually not like this” her friends apologized as they finally dragged her back in the bar.

Karolina didn’t even wake up from all the commotion. She just made herself even more comfortable on Nico’s head

“So…no more gay bars?” chuckled Gert

“Maybe a gay café. Anything without alcohol” chuckled Nico as well. Leaning into her girlfriend she thought she would be quite content if she spent the rest of her life this way

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was directly inspired by this scene https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xz3oTbcxFkA


End file.
